Fire's angel
by ArrowMoon
Summary: Nami, a red haired skater girl, went to visit her cousin, Spitfire. But When tragedy strikes Nami's visit turned to be a stay. Also in this event, She is shatered. Who will help come pick up the pieces and how will Nami do it? Will she rise above the ashes and soar or will she be crushed and chained to the ground? T for language.
1. Chapter 1 A new soul

**Please forgive me if you don't like this. IT's the first fan fiction I'm publishing. (If i can figure out how to publish it.)**

* * *

Chapter one

"Class this is our new student from England. Please say hello." The teacher said. A girl with long wild red hair stood in front of the class. She bowed her head but didn't say a word. The class started to whisper as the girl started to go to an open seat.

"Hey what's your name?" a boy asked near the back of the class.  
"Oh...Um... my name is Nami." the girl said just before she tripped. The class laughed and Nami jumped up. Her face a mask. Keeping her face down she found her seat.  
The class ended and Nami was the first one out of the class room. She tripped on the door way and the class laughed again. Nami didn't say anything but got up. She looked up and saw a boy with hair like a crow's nest.  
"Hey you okay?" The boy asked. Nami nodded as she stood up.  
"Let me help, What's your next class?" The boy asked. Nami showed him her schedule.  
"Cool your next class is by mine. I'll show you where it is."The boy stated leading Nami to her next and last class.

Bell rings for the end of school  
Nami dashes to her locker were her outdoor shoes were. She ran for the gate and tripped again.  
"You still have sea legs? I thought those only lasted for a few days?" Called a familiar voice.  
"Spitfire!"Nami said hugging the tall short wild red-haired boy,  
"Hey, Nami. Are you okay? Hey spitfire why are you here?" the boy from earlier said.  
"Crow I forgot this is your school too. How do you know my cousin?" Spitfire said.  
"Your...Cousin." Crow looked at Nami and then back to Spitfire,"She looks like your sister."  
"Whatever. Nami I brought some thing for you." Spitfire said holding up a bag just out of Nami's reach.  
"Oh come on, let me see!" Nami said.  
"Easy, here these will probably help you fall down more." Spitfire said dropping the bag into his cousins hands. She opened it and screamed out in Joy.  
Nami took out a pair of white roller blades. She hurried to put them on. She skated around Spitfire and Crow.  
"Can we go to the park, Spitfire?" Nami asked her cousin.  
"okay. Do you have homework though?" Spitfire asked more like a responsible older brother than a cousin.  
"I don't have any. Come on show me the way." Nami demanded.  
"Crow, how about you come with us?" Spitfire offered  
"Um...sure" Crow said. Spitfire led the way on his air gears on a low-speed so Nami could keep up while she did tricks behind them.  
"you didn't tell any one you had a younger cousin."  
"No one asked."  
"She has been over seas. Nami came for a visit a week before School let in. Her parents were coming over to get her when their plane crashed in the ocean."  
"She seems happier when she saw you. Than she had all day. Kids at school told me that she doesn't talk at school."  
"She wears a mask. Always ever since her parents died. We only see through that mask at certain times. I hope she will not let these things become chains on her heart."  
"You gave her regular roller blades."  
"She used to have a pair oh blades, but they were forgotten in america so i got some for her." Spitfire said as they entered the park.  
"Hey spitfire want to race?" Nami asked.  
"Are you sure? You know i will always win." Spitfire said.  
"I might surprise you. Spitfire." Nami said trying to goad spitfire to the race.  
"Fine Crow can you give us the mark?"  
"Um... Sure...Where to?" Crow asked.  
"Around the fountain twice." Nami demands.  
"Okay okay. why do you push it when you know you will lose." Spitfire said. Nami said nothing as she stood ready to race.  
"Okay... ready... set...go!" Crow said. As expected Spitfire took the lead easy using his speed. But Nami was right on his tail. She had a determined look on her face.  
On the second lap Spitfire looked behind him and saw Nami was still right behind him. He faltered for a second and Nami Took the lead the last second. She grind a rail and jumped in to the air.  
"Yeah i beat you!" Nami shouted as she spread out her arms in victory. It only lasted a second as she looked up to the sky and relieved she would not stick the landing.  
"Spitfire, help!" She said as she closed her eyes and waited for a crash landing.  
"It's okay now. Hatchling. i got you." Spitfire said reassuringly. Nami hugged her cousin and buried her head in to his shoulder and started crying.  
"It's okay now, Little bird i caught you. no more crying lets take you home. This might be too much excite ment for one day."Spitfire said reassuringly. Nami nodded and hugged Spitfire closer.  
"I won't becoming to the meeting tonight okay i have to take care of Nami." Spitfire said before heading for home.

AT spitfire house

"You just rest while I fix you something to eat. You rest up okay?" Spitfire said kindly to his cousin.

"Thanks. Hey fire?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I fly today?"

"Yes little bird."

"Does my parents fly now?"

"Yes, They are. they are with you always."

"Thank you Spitfire?"

"For what?"

"Taking me in."

"No problem your family."

"Thank you, one day i will fly and you will see me do it without screaming your name in fear,"

"I know you will" Spitfire whispered with care as Nami went to her room.

**Up in Nami's room**

Nami stare at the picture of her mother and father. It was taken before She had been told she would be spending part of the summer with spitfire. She hasn't cried yet even though it had been a week since she has been told...

(flash back)

_SpitFire answered the phone one night while they were eating together._

_"Yes she is here... Wait say that again... you mean they're... are you sure... I will tell her. Good bye." Spitfire said over the phone._

_"Who was on the phone?" Nami asked._

_"IT was the coast guard. They... They found the plane your parents were on. It had crashed coming to japan. Your parents they were found... Nami I am sorry but they are dead..." spitfire said. His eyes looked like they were made of glass. His face stone when he said this. Spitfire had put on a mask._

_"No it can't be... it can't be..." Nami whole being was shaking then something seemed to break. no more like shatter. Shatter in a million pieces. She felt as she was glass and someone had shattered her in a million pieces. _

(Flash forward.)

Nami look at the picture nothing seemed to come to her not tears not anger. _"Why?"_

_"you are wondering why you can not cry. aren't you?"_

"Who's there?" Nami called out.

_"I'm me... and you..."_ a voice laughed in her head.

"I don't understand." Nami said. She closed her eyes and seemed to be sucked into her own mind.

In front of her was million pieces of glass. Some other started moving. They rose from the floor and shoot right at Nami, But before she could be hit by these pieces they disappeared into dust. After all the glass that moved turned to dust the peace that remained started to move to one point. It was like watching something exploding but watched backwards. The glass pieces started to fit together. at odd angles and didn't stop till there was a pile of glass standing as tall as Nami herself.

_"I can help. I will protect you from shattering again. But first i am missing something. Can you guess what it is?"_ the voice said coming out of the pile. Nami placed her hand over her left eye gentaly.

_"Can you give it to me? I promise to protect you the best i can."_ the voice said. The pile of glass started to turn to dust. in its place was what looked like another Nami. This girl though was holding her right eye. Nami held out her hand. and the other girl did the same.

"Okay, you can have my left eye, Nari." Nami said. The other girl pulled Nami into a hug.

"It's you and me, Nami." Nari whispered. Suddenly Nami starts crying. and the world seems to flash.

Nami was laying on the floor her parents picture beside her. She had a strange feeling that she was being watched. She looked out the window and as a boy her age with blue-black hair and an eye patch jump off her balcony.

* * *

**Thank you for reading My first chapter! I know there isn't a lot about air gears of flying on this first chapter but we are just getting to know Nami... I also apologize if Spitfire seems more caring than what he seems but he's with family. In the second chapter I'll show you how close Nami and Spitfire are. So to then Good bye. (Nami and Nari waves byes) oh and I might not write the next chapter for a while. Sigh it's a pain when you lose your flash drive :( **

** P.S. But please give me your comments. They could really help. Please don't be too harsh with me i'm only a newbe.**


	2. Chapter 2 Take over rebellion

Thanks for reading the first Chapter. Here is the second chapter. I tried to do better with the grammar this time. Thanks every one

I almost forgot. disclaimer: I only own Nami and Nari. I don't own Air gear or any of its chariters.

* * *

Nami stood up and ran to her window. She saw the boy jumping houses with his air gears. She shivered before turning away to pick up her parents picture. Hair feel over her left eye but Nami didn't notice. She hugged the picture to her and went to find her cousin. She found him in the only room that was limits to her. Spitfire comes out a few minuets later after Nami knocked. HE didn't look to pleased with her, he must have done something important.

"What is it Nami?" He asked sounding a little peeved.

"Spitfire I…" Nami stuttered before bursting into tears, "I miss my parents." She didn't let go of the picture and hugged it to her chest. Spitfire's expression changed suddenly.

"It's okay. You'll be all right. You have me. Tears are good, they mean your healing." Spitfire said hugging Nami comforting. Nari comforted from the inside.

"Can I go out side and skate?" Nami asked her cousin after she stopped crying.

"Sure but only till sundown, and stay with in sight of the house okay? Spitfire said as he watched Nami put on her skates on. He slipped back into his off-limits room.

Nami skated slowly in a three-block area near the house. She skated faster and faster as she skated. She jumped a bench and kick-flipped. Nami barely stuck the landing.

"Let me try! Let me try!" Nari said excitedly.

"Fine." Nami said coming to a stop and closing her eyes. Nari and Nami switched places as they gave each other a high-five. Nari opened her eye and only saw the hair.

"How do you see with this hair in your eyes!" Nari complained to Nami. Nari started to skate slowly up and down the street. She gained speed and kick flipped over the bench and almost missed the landing by bouncing of a wall. She had fun but the sun started to set. Nari skated up to the door of the house.

"Nari switch me back I don't want Spitfire to know about you yet." Nami said.

"Sure thanks for letting me skate but can we please cut our hair." Nari asked as they switched spots.

"No, it helps me blend in."

"Please! It's too long and it gets in my eye! It also gets caught on everything." Nari complained.

"No and that's final answer."

"Hey Nami, do you know where your cousin is?" a voice asked behind her. Nami looked behind her and saw a tall pink haired girl dressed in skater's gear.

"Hey Simca, He's in his dungeon. Is there anything I can get you?" Nami asked. Simca was the only friend of Spitfire's that came over to the house often. Some girls would come over begging to see Spitfire to make appointments to cut their hair. Nami now took care of these fan girls by just sending them away.

Spitfire might be an extremely hot hairstylist but he was arctic temperature when it came to anger. It was scary just to watch.

"I don't mean to bother you but a drink might be nice." Simca said.

"I'll get you some." Nami said taking off her skates.

"Thanks I heard from a little crow that you tasted the sky today is that true?" Simca asked.

"Yeah but I jumped too high and panicked. If Spitfire hadn't caught me. I would have wiped out bad."

"You seem different. Did you do your hair differently or something?"

"Um yeah I'm trying a new part. What do you think?" Nami lied.

Simca sighed, "You should let Spitfire cut it. It would look so cute short."

Told you so Nari said in her head.

"Um I like my long hair." Nami says to both of them. Spitfire came out of his dungeon then.

"Oh, Simca what are you doing here?" He asked as Nami gave her the glass of water.

"Just came to ask you a few questions, also to hang out with your adorable cousin." Simca said as she hugged Nami to her chest tightly.

"Ah! Can't breath let me go!" Nami said flailing her arms.

"Aw come on you like it. Can she come to my house Spitfire for a sleep over?" Simca asked hugging Nami even closer to her chest.

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow though." Spitfire said thoughtfully.

"No I can't go. you remember what tomorrow is right?" Nami said desperately trying to find her way out of Simca's deadly (excuse me loving) embrace.

Spitfire looked at the calendar on the wall. His expression changed but only for a second.

"Your right not tomorrow, Sorry Simca." Spitfire said smiling.

"Why not? What's tomorrow?" Simca asked.

"Tomorrow is my birthday!" Nami said excitedly.

"Really how old are you turning?" Simca asked finally letting go of Nami.

"I'm turning sixteen."  
"What are you planning to do?"

"Don't know yet, bedside's going to school. Spitfire promised to get me ice cream afterwards."

"Alright Nami get ready for bed you still have school tomorrow." Spitfire said seeing how late it was.

"Your not my dad," Nami said before starting to leave. She stopped for a minuet and her shoulders slumped. Nami took a slow shaky breath before disappearing from sight.

"She is hatching, Spitfire." Simca said softly watching Nami go.

"Yes, But I don't want her to. I want to protect her from what the night. If she spreads her wings she will open herself to new dangers. A lot of them I can not protect Her from." Spitfire said with a voice full of emotion.

Simca laughed, "You act more like a big brother or a father than a cousin. Spitfire."

"Well I feel like an older brother for her. She was born in Japan while her mother was visiting us. I was at school when Nami came. I came home and there they were. They had just come from the hospital an hour before I got home. I walked in and heard a baby crying. I followed my ears as fast as I could and there she was in my Aunt's arms screaming her head off. I walked in and her mom asked me if I wanted to hold her. I nodded and Nami's mom gave her to me. As soon as she was in my arms, Nami stopped crying. She started laughing and opened her eyes for the first time. That is the time I decided that I would be there for her when ever she needed me. I saw all of her first steps; Her first word. She would call every week to talk to me once she started school… She's special… What are you planning?" Spitfire said seeing Simca write something on a piece of paper.

"What size of skates does Nami wear?" Simca asks as she continued to write.

"I'm not telling you. What are you planning?" Spitfire asked again with a warning in his voice.

"I'm going to get our fledgling a present for her birthday." Simca said going to the door, "I'm going to pick her up after you two have your ice cream don't try to stop me," and she left.

**In Nami's room**

_Please. It gets in the way and even Simca says you should cut it._  
"But I don't want to cut it." Nami said out loud to Nari for the fourth time that hour.  
"Fine that mean's I'm just going to have to do it myself you know that right?"  
"You won't touch my head." Nami yawned as she got in to bed. Nami fell asleep soon but Nari stayed up. She took over and went to the bathroom. Nari found a pair of scissors and started cutting.

**(Time skip Morning)**  
Nami woke up to her alarm clock. To her surprise it turned on two hours before she meant to wake up. Instead for going back to sleep she got up and got ready in the dark for some reason She felt light-headed. She turned on the light and looked in the mirror in her room. Nami screamed. Her hair was short and everywhere. Spitfire knocked on her door.

"You okay Nami?" He asked as he walked in. He looked shocked when he saw Nami.

"I couldn't get a knot out so I cut it out. Then I had to even it out. I guess I didn't do a good job. Can you help me spitfire?" Nami asked sounding desperate.

"Fine I'll help, Nami, go get your hair wet." Spitfire said struggling not to laugh.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapped and wings

Chapter three/ The kidnapping and the wings.

Hi readers thanks so mush for reading so far. Sorry I didn't get in to A.T.s a lot last chapter but this one will make up for it. (I hope).

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the original characters like Spitfire and Simca or Air gears itself. I only own Nami and Nari.

I think every one can recap what happened at the end of the last chapter.

Nami: She cut my hair!

Nari: It was too long! How can I skate when I 'm tripping over it!

Me: Enough Make up our I'll tape your mouth! At least Spitfire is fixing it so that you don't go to school looking like that! Yeah Nari is not becoming a hair stylist in her near future…

Nami: But…

Me: Enough Chapter begin!

* * *

"Are you almost done? I have to leave for school soon. And it's kind of weird that I'm having my cousin doing my hair…" Nami said as she tried not to wiggle in the kitchen chair as Spitfire sniped and crimped and did whatever a hairstylist do to make hair be look good.

"If you had come to me last night with the knot I would have been able to save the Foot, you hacked off. This is your punishment for not asking for help." Spitfire said as he sprayed her hair down with a watered down hairspray. He had worked for almost an hour trying to fix what Nari had done to their hair. More truthfully Spitfire had spent five minuets fixing then the rest styling Nami's wild fire like hair in something that was more suitable for school than in the woods. Spitfire took another ten minuets combing it out before he got done, He followed her to a mirror and smirked, as Nami looked at herself. Nami's hair was only half way down her neck; it still fell into her eyes but it wasn't bad anymore.

"Thanks spitfire," Nami said giving her cousin a hug before bolting off to get her lunch ready for school. Spitfire followed and made the two of them breakfast.

"It's still long enough to put into pigtails for PE. I recommend you do that. I'll pick you up after school at the gates. Then we will go to the park to skate and get you that ice cream. Though I might take you to my salon and show you off to the other stylists. They would love you." Spitfire said only half-joking.

"Ha ha, you're so the joker." Nami said before she ran into a wall. She slipped on something and hit her head on the counter. She landed on her but holding her head.

"You okay, Nami?" Spitfire asked as he knelt on the ground.

"Yeah, sorry I'm still half asleep. Ow! That hurts." Nami said as Spitfire put his hand on her head. Spitfire snaked out his hand suddenly and grabbed her chin and turned her head to look straight at him.

"What's wrong with your eyes, Nami?" Spitfire asked seriously.

"N-n-nothing is wrong with my eyes."

"Yeah, how many fingers am I holding up?" Spitfire said holding up his hand on Nami's right side as he held up one finger.

"One." Nami answered automatically. Spitfire switched hands on Nami's chin and held up fingers on Nami's right side. Nami gasped, she could see his fingers or anything on her right side. Nami tried to pull away but spitfire wouldn't let her.

"Your going to the doctors after school." He said seriously as he let go.

"I'm fine honestly. Ooh look at the time! I have to go to school or I'll be late!" Nami got up she grabbed her lunch and bolted to the door. She stuffed it into her messenger bag and put on her skates.

"See you later, Spitfire." Nami said as she quickly skated away towards school.

Nami sighed as she lost sigh of the house.

_Good morning, Nami what did I miss?"_ Nari said yawning in Nami's head.

"If we were not in the same God damn body I would kill you! How could you do this to me, My hair was fine!"

_Relax it will be cool. You might even be noticed today because of it._

"But I don't want to be noticed." Nami sighed. She skated into the schools courtyard.

"Hey, Nami!" Crow called out skating up, "Almost didn't recognize you."

"Um, Thanks I guess." Nami said quietly as she skated passed. Nami passed a group of girls that were in her class on her way to her locker.

"Hey, You're in our class right?" asked one of the girls. Nami nodded shyly.

"My name is Omri Oak. Want to skate later with us?" The leader girl asked.

"Um sorry I'm busy today. But thanks." Nami said opening her locker and putting on her school shoes.

The next few hours were the worst so far in Nami's life besides finding out her parents had just died. Every one either wanted to talk to her or about her in all her classes. When it came to the end of the day Nami is relieved and let down her guard.

_See? I told you that, you would be noticed. I think some guys were checking you out too!_ Nari said a little girlishly. Nami just growled in her head at the other soul. Nami walked mindlessly for a little while before she realized she was lost.

"How can I be lost in my school?" Nami said out loud. She started running trying to figure out where she was. Suddenly she turned a corner and collided with someone with Blue-gray hair and an eye patch.

"What the fuck! Watch where your going Klutz!" The boy said picking him self off the ground.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." Nami tried to say but realized that Nari had taken control.

"Watch your bleeping language, Shorty," Nari said angrily, "I'm just trying to get to my locker and haul but when your being super slow Moe in the halls. Don't you know that it's after school?"

"Who you calling short, shrimp? I'm heading to my club." The boy said raising his voice.

"And what club is that? Get my butt kicked club? Cause your already there Shorty." Nari said standing tall.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" The boy asked.

"Nope." Nari said.

"_Hey don't fight him! He's in our class! We'll get in trouble!"_ Nami said.

"I don't care, Nami he's a jerk." Nari said out loud.

"Okay maybe you're a little crazy. How about we settle this tonight. You got A.T.s don't you? Bring them we'll battle tonight at the skate park. My names Agito, Thought you should know who will beat you till you can't skate no more."

"You're on, May name is Nari, thought you should know for the same reason." Nari smirked.

_You idiot. Now I'm going to have to fight him!_ Nami screamed trying to take back their body but Nari was stronger. Nari walked off and then switched with Nami after they got to their locker.

Spitfire was waiting outside the gate like he said that morning. Nami smiled up at him hoping he had forgotten about going to a doctor or the salon.

"Come on let's get you that ice cream." Spitfire said grabbing Nami's arm. Nami just nodded and skated behind Spitfire.

"How was work?" Nami tried to start a conversation.

"Alright, How's your eye?" Spitfire asked.

Darn he didn't forget.

"It's fine really, we don't need to go to the hospital or anything. I had just put shampoo in it think. I'm fine." Nami said. Spitfire suddenly tried to hit Nami on the left side of her head. Nari took over and dodged.

"What was that for?" Nari asked trying to act like Nami.

"It was a test. I guess you pass for now." Spitfire said darkly.

They skated to the park and got some ice cream. Spitfire got Strawberry and Nami got Chocolate. Soon it was gone though and Spitfire grabbed Nami and started to drag her toward the solon.

"Oh come on. I don't look that cute to show off to the others!" Nami tried to complain trying to drag her feet which is harder said then done when you're wearing wheels.

"Yes you do. Besides the other stylist have a gift for you" He said dragging Nami faster. They got to spitfire's work with more complaints, the stylists all took a break as they oh and ahhed at Nami's haircut. Then one of the stylist's handed a package to Nami. She opened it to find a comb and brush and some detangler. This kind of ticked Nami off but she didn't show it.

"Thanks every one I'll use it every day." Nami said. Spitfire nodded and led Nami out of the solon. They got out of the mall and just started skating around the town. The arrived back at the park a few minuets later,

"Hey Spitfire I been working on a new trick want to see it?" Nami asked.

"Sure, Shoot"

Nami picked up speed staking towards a bench. She jumped and kick flipped over it. Then swinging a leg out as if to trip someone at the end while landing. She rounded and came back to where spitfire was watching.

"Did you make that up your self? He asked.

"Yeah, I was working on it last night."

"Cool… Get behind me now!" Spitfire said as he tried to grab Nami. Nami felt some one grab the back of her shirt and start dragging her at high-speed.

"Ah, let Go!" Nami demanded.

"Not a chance little fledgling I'm going to show you how you really fly!" Said the kidnapper's voice. It sounded a lot like Simca.

"Simca why are you doing this?" Nami asked she spotted Spitfire for a second near them but then Simca did a 90-degree turn and lost him.

"What I can't get you a gift too on your birthday?" She asked switching her hold on Nami so she was facing forward.

"Yeah but why did you have kidnap me?"

"Um well Spitfire would disapprove of the gift I want to give you. Hold on were going up!" Simca as she started riding a fence rail forcing Nami to do the same or they would both fall. Simca speed up even more.

"Ready for Flight kid? We're going high!" Simca said jumping off the rail into open air. Nami was too awed to scream. She looked down and saw all of city beneath her. Suddenly there was a Streak of fire down one street then another.

"That's Spitfire. I don't want to be me when he catches up." Simca said. Suddenly the streak shot into the air Higher than they were.

"We're almost there. Hold on to me Nami. We're going to dive!" Simca said as she grabbed Nami by the waist.

"They fell fast and hard. This time Nami did scream and close her eyes. Simca skated down buildings till they got to a railroad. The slowed even more as they pulled up to a railway car.

"Hey, How's it going?" Simca asked, the big woman manning the counter.

"Ah Simca, your order just came in though I think these are too small for you," The woman replied.

"They're not for me. They're for my fledgling friend here. She's a good skater." Simca replied.

"You look a lot like Spitfire. Are you his sister?" the woman asked.

"No he's my cousin ma'am." Nami said politely, "What's going on here?"

The woman laughed, "Simca tell her. Or I will."

"I'm getting you Air treks." Simca said just as the woman brought out a red and white pair of inline roller blades.

"But my skates are fine. Spitfire bought them a few days ago." Nami said confused.

"Those toys are not wings. These will make you fly. So are you going to try them on or shall I force them on you." Simca said darkly holding the new out.

"Fine I'll try them on." Nami said as she started taking off her skates. Nami took her roller blades off and started to put on the A.T.s.

"Their lighter than my stakes!" Nami stated surprised. Simca smirked and gave Her a pamphlet. Nami read it quickly and stood up.

"Can I test drive them?" Nami asked the older girl for permission.

"Yeah we better clear out. Hey heads up Spitfire's coming this way and He won't be happy. Good luck" Simca said grabbing Nami's hand.

Simca dragged her for about a mile before stopping and letting go.

"We should be safe here until you get the hang of it." Simca said.

"Why are we running from the only person I truly trust again?"

"Because he doesn't like my plan. So how about you start skating for your self?" Simca answered. Nami only sighed and slowly activated the A.T.s. Nami started to ride faster and faster till she was going four times faster than she had ever gone on her own.

"Hey try this." Simca said demonstrating a grind on a bench then jumping to a pole. Nami followed. After awhile Nari wanted a turn so they switched back and forth. Nami and Nari didn't know where they were so they had no choice but to stay with Simca.

It took another hour before Simca is pleased enough to lead them away from that area. They skated to the park just as the sun sunk below the horizon. A large number of Skaters were already there. Nami didn't leave Simca's side feeling very shy all for the sudden. Nari encouraged her not to retreat inside herself.

Suddenly there was a ring or fire around the entire group. Every one looked at the beginning and he end of it. There stood Spitfire, pure anger in his eyes as he searched the crowd for Simca and Nami. Nami hid behind Simca as Spitfire locked on to Simca. The other bladders got out-of-the-way as fast as they could when they saw the source of his anger. Nami moved away from Simca she had never seen Spitfire this mad before.

:"Give me one reason I shouldn't burn you." Spitfire said darkly as he looked around for Nami.

"Nami is safe and in one piece?" Simca said casually.

" Give me another. Nami get your ass over. Spitfire ordered as he saw Nami trying to escape though the crowd. Nami slowly came up as if she was approaching a wild animal.

_Nami I'll handle this._ Nari said for comfort as she switched places with Nami.

"Hi Spitfire." Nari said trying to act like Nami. Spitfire looked her up and down making sure she was not hurt.

"We're going home." Spitfire said emotionless grabbing Nari's arm starting to skate away.

"Hey I still have a bone to pick with you Nari!" Someone shouted over the crowd.

_Nari, that was the boy in our class! Let's book it!_ Nami said recognizing the voice. Spitfire had stopped and let go. Ageto stood skated in front of them.

"I hope your ready for an ass kicking, Shrimp." Ageto said. He wore a straight jacket and pants with ribbons on them that had Hooks on the end.

"My name isn't Shrimp it's Nari, Shorty! Opps" Nari said. She looked at spitfire who seemed to look even more pissed. Suddenly out of nowhere Nari felt a slap to the right side of her face that made her fall to the ground.

"You kept secrets from me. Where is Nami?" Spitfire said coldly.

"She's hiding out in here.. And she hasn't been keeping me a secret very long either so relax I just woke up two days ago." Nari said.

"Ageto, I'll let you to fight my cousin but don't hurt her too badly I still want my turn." Spitfire said coldly as he looked at Nari with a look saying we aren't finished yet.

* * *

Thanks for reading i'll upload the next chapter right after this one so don't freak out.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 The fight and the roads

Chapter four/ the fight and roads.

Hi everyone I should have said this in Chapter two. Happy New Year!

Nari looked around everyone was starting to whisper. Spitfire looked like he was going to kill Nari and Agito was waiting.

Nari put her hands in her pockets and pulled out two short dark red ribbons. She tied her hair into two spiky pigtails at the back of her head slowly.

_I can't believe we're doing this._ Nami said scared.

"On my mark." Agito said. Nari didn't say anything. But got ready.

" Go!" Agito said. He charged the ribbons and hooks trailing behind him. Nari turned tail and ran. Agito chased her out of the park.

"Your so pathetic. When did you get those ?" Agito said as he caught up. He past her and Nari felt a few of the hooks rip into her back. She cried out in pain. Nari speed up and swung out with her left foot. This caught Agito by surprise and tripped him up. Agito swung around; two of the hooks caught Nari's right cheek. Blood blinded her. Agito took advantage and kicked Nari hard on the right side. She flew through the air and landed on the ground.

Nami screamed in fright and Nari snapped. She stood up slowly and looked up to the sky. It seemed to call to her. She skated fast and jumped walls aiming to get higher and higher. She could feel every cut that Agito had made. Each one was still bleeding. The kick might have broken a rib or two too. But Nari ignored it. Agito got close every so often making a new slice on Nari.

"Come on and fight me." Agito taunted. Nari turned and started to dive, as she got a little higher. She could see her blood on his face. His eye was like a predator's. Nami didn't say anything but darted at Agito. Agito smirked and kicked out. His hooks seemed to come forward and meet Nami. She kicked out and the hooks bit into her. The kick barely made contact with Agito. He moved and his ribbons wrapped themselves around Nari. Nari scream as the hooks dug into her and ripped. Nari saw a hook go for her eyes and the world went dark.

(Time skip)

Nari woke up to white on white.

"Your lucky Akito felt sorry for you." Agito said calmly.

"She's also lucky she didn't lose her eye sight." Said a doctor as he came in. Nari sat up slowly and looked around. Spitfire was just outside the door Simca was by her bed and Agito was in the farthest corner.

The doctor gave her a check up and cleared her for home. Spitfire came in with the air treks that Simca had given her.

" I'm sorry… I lost my temper. I shouldn't have hit you. " Spitfire said. He wouldn't look Nari in the eye.

"Nami is still asleep. All this wore her out more than me. I can understand your confusion but Nami needs me. It's hit her hard, our parents' death. It shattered her soul and to help put her back together she created me." Nari explained.

"I didn't want Nami to start riding air treks because She would start on a road. One that she can't turn back from." Spitfire said as he walked in. Nari gave him a confused look.

"We… you couldn't have stopped us. Nami used to have dreams when we lived in America. We were flying with wings on our feet. Suddenly there was a betrayal and we fell from the sky. When we crash into the ground every one is after us. Our wings that were white turned black. We woke up just as monsters surround and try to kill us. You would not have been able to stop us. Nami yearns for the sky. It's one of the reasons she likes going on roof tops, to become closer to it." Nari said.

"I want to talk to Nami." Simca said.

"I don't know how to wake her up. Sorry." Nari said. Agito got up and walked over to the bed. Nari and Agito looked straight into each other's eye. A look passed between them one of respect not resentment. Agito reached up and switched the eye patch on Nari's face. Nami blinked the white out of her vision as she saw Agito standing beside her.

"I'm sorry Agito! I didn't mean any of those things! I was just having a bad day. I didn't want to fight you!" Nami said worried. Agito laughed.

Spitfire came up and hugged Nami hard.

"You never do anything like that again. I want to know anything that might hurt you got it. You don't have to be strong or fast. You just have to be yourself okay. You scared me shitless you got that. So when I tell you something you do it right away." Spitfire said gently, Letting go.

"I'm sorry Spitfire I thought you would have thought of me a freak if I told you about Nari. I didn't want any one to single me out for anything."

"Nami you're my cousin but to me you're more like a baby sister to me. You will always be signaled out because of that. You need to get used to it." He said. Nami nodded, as she looked at her self. Light bandages covered her arms and legs. The ribbons had taken out of her hair and a hospital gown had put on her.

"The doctor told me you could come home. We'll talk more at home for now I'll let Simca help you get dressed. She was suppose to have brought clothes from the house for you." Spitfire said as he grabbed Agito and dragged him out of the room. Simca helped Nami up and into her clothes. Nami struggled to get into the shorts. Her legs were so sore from riding. The shirt was black with white stripes. It had a picture of a diving a diving hawk. While Nami got her Air treks on, she noticed that the laces had changed. The laces used to be white now they were black. Spitfire held out his hand as she stood up.

The nurse came and sat her in a wheel chair saying it is Hospital policy. Once they were outside. Spitfire helped Nami up and gave a small smile.

"Want to see my road?" Spitfire asked. Nami smiled back and nodded. Agito and Simca had already left.

Spitfire squeezed Nami's hand and took off. Nami could barely see the streets. Spitfire was skating so fast that it looked like he was leaving a trail of fire behind him. Before them the air seemed to split and scatter.

"Do you see it?" Spitfire asked. Nami nodded. Soon they were back at the house. Crow was waiting outside.

"Hey Nami, Hey Spitfire. Whoa are those air treks?"

Crow asked.

"Yeah Simca gave them to me for my birthday." Nami replied.

"What do you want, Crow? I have things to teach my cousin."

"Just wanted to confirm the rumors. You know people on the web are wondering why one small girl got you into a rampage. They're calling her your angel." Crow said before he skated away. Spitfire sighed tiredly.

"Okay some ground rules. You might have Air treks but your still living under my roof so you have to abide by them." Spitfire said. Nami nodded.

"One you don't go out by yourself at night. Two don't go higher than the school unless I'm there with you. And three don't go into any more battles." Nami nodded again.

"Come on I'll show you what I've been hiding in that room you call my dungeon." Spitfire said going over to the door. He opened it and let Nami in.

The room was brightly lit. There were shelves on two walls and a window on the wall opposite the door. The shelves held a range of things but all of it except two pictures is related to air treks. One of the two pictures were of his parents, the other was of her, on the first day of school. The Nami in the photo was five years old. Her hair was in small spiky pigtails. It looked like large wings had sprouted from her back. It was a book bag that Spitfire had given her for white Monday that year.

"I had that one in my locker at school for a while. Simca would tease me saying I was dating a girl too young to even be thought of as a girlfriend." Spitfire said seeing Nami staring at the picture.

"Tell me more about the roads" Nami said looking away from the picture. Spitfire pulled up a chair and sighed. Nami sat down too.

"Roads are the paths you chose to take. My road is the flame road. Agito's road, it's called the bloody road. Crow's road is the hurricane road. There used to be only seven but now a lot of people are making their own roads and roads are discovered now and then. Each road has a king or queen that is better than any one else on the road. Others continually challenge them. Each king or king has special skates which are called regalia. Kings and Queens can lose them if they're defeated."

"What if someone just wants to fly and not battle or anything?"

"Most people just leave them alone. I want to know more about this dream though, the one of the angel."

"Nari told you huh? Well I used to have it every night. I would be flying and then some one came along and knocked me out of the sky. I reach the ground and these monsters would come after me. I would be forced to fight as I climb and every time a defeated a monster my wings became darker and darker till they were as black as midnight. My wings always felt like they had burned. But the more I defeated the monsters the less they hurt. I would see flashes of fire burning some of the Monsters away when I became over whelmed. Eventually though I was always surrounded. I always ended up covered in the monster's blood. Always they would overwhelm me in the end."

"Interesting. I wonder what road you will take." Spitfire said to himself. He turned around and turned on a computer saying, "come here and take a look at this."

" What is it?" Nami asked.

" It's a site for Air trek groups to communicate. Wow someone was watching your fight. The person posted here, A rookie was beat yesterday by the fang king. But just not any rookie. This kid is the cousin of the fire king. Will this kid make it in AT world or is this kid down and out. Last move the kid did on the battle was a dive move like she was like a falling angel. The fang king had her in his claws but couldn't stop the young bird from falling into him. At the end of the battle Spitfire and Simca helped take this kid to the hospital." Spitfire said sounding slightly amused.

" That was all Nari. I barely did anything in fact I tried to stop it." Nami said softly.

"I think you both have what it takes to ride on the roads. You one day will be a Queen. I can't help you a lot on your path but I do support you. I will help train you the best I can." Spitfire said seriously.

"Um thanks but why does that scare me?" Nami asked. Spitfire chuckled. Nami sighed and looked at the ground. Her shoulders slumped and expression changed dramatically.

"What's wrong?" Spitfire asked seeing this.

"I felt my parents. When Simca kidnapped me, She took me for a flight. I was higher than I had ever been out side an air craft. I felt like my mom and dad were trying to lift me up. Like they used to when I was very little. I miss them so much. Why did they have to die? Why did their plane have to crash?" Nami asked angrily as she started crying. Spitfire got up and hugged his cousin. He calmed her down before going to make dinner.


	5. Chapter 5 Training starts

Chapter 5/ Training

Hey everyone reading thanks for reading so far. I'm sorry if the last chapter started to drag a bit This one is probably will be shorter than any of them. I'm getting very uninspired to write but it's probably that brick wall every one comes to.

I mean I did just write the last two chapters in one day.

Agito: You need to get a life.

Me sadly: I know. *Sad face*

Well here's another chapter

Any way this chapter takes place a week after chapter four.

Story begin

* * *

Nami is doing homework in her room when Spitfire comes in. He hadn't left Nami alone besides at school for the last week.

"Do you need anything, Spitfire?" Nami asked.

"No I was just wondering if you needed help." he answered like the last six times he had come in. Nari switched the eye patch that the hospital had given her and Nari came out.

"Can you get lost? I'm trying to work out this math problem. We've switched back and forth with if for the last hour." Nari said.

"What's the problem?" Spitfire said intrigued.

"Sin2(x)+ 2Cos(x)=2 we have to prove it works." Nari said.

"Good luck on that!" Spitfire said as he left the room again faster than he had come.

"Thank god tomorrow's a half day!" Nari said to Nami.

Yeah we will finally have time to ourselves since our cousin still has to work. Nami said in their head. They finished their homework and got ready for the next day.

(Time skip)

Nari and Nami wake up screaming this dream was the same one that was plaguing her for the last few years but it had never been this bad.. This time Nami could not see the sky she had fallen into a deep hole so deep she couldn't even see the sky.

Spitfire came racing saying, "what's happened?"

Nami didn't even have time to cover herself proper before Spitfire had come in. Nami had been so tired last night that all she did to get ready for bed was take off her shirt before she passed out on her bed.

Nami screamed again and Nari took over.

"I wouldn't take you as a pervert, Spitfire get out!" Nari said grabbing her blanket. Spitfire turned as red as his hair and bolted out of the room.

He had waited for something like this all week I think. Nami said.

Why would he be waiting for your stupid scream? Nari answered in his head.

I think he's trying to redeem himself as our protector. Remember what he said at the hospital.

(Flash back)

Spitfire. "Nami you're my cousin, but more like a baby sister to me…"

End of flash back.

"That doesn't mean he can go all body-guard on us. Come on we haven't skated anywhere be side's school and home and home to school in the last week. AND THAT JUST NOW WAS CERTAINTLY NOT ACEPTABLE OF BROTHERLY PROTECTION"

Well we'll go train, today remember spitfire doesn't know it's a half-day.

Fine the first place I want to go is the track after school. I want to see how fast we can really go with Air treks. Nami said in her mind, as she got dressed for the next few hours. she placed an extra set of clothes in her bag so she could change into them when they got out. Spitfire was waiting for them in the kitchen with a boxed lunch.

"Um I'm sorry for barging in like that." He said unsure of himself. He only sounded unsure when it came to Nami and Nari any other time he calm cool and collected minus when he gets mad.

Nari punches spitfire's shoulder and grabs the sack lunch as spitfire dropped it. Then Simca walked in.

"Hey guys. How's it flying." She said.

"Nothing, my cousin is becoming a pervert though." Nari said angry.

" I heard you scream I though you were in danger." Spitfire said as his face started going red again.

"I had a bad dream that was all."

"Why are you so worried about this? Nari, right?" Simca asked, "It's not like you have anything up top yet. Come on your still in a training bra aren't you?"

Spitfire walked away as he saw the angry symbol appear on Nari's forehead.

"Who you calling small you over sized bumbo!" Nari yelled out.

"Aw! You're so cute when your angry like this. I just want to hug you till you're late for school." Simca said hugging Nari to her chest tightly.

Can't breath Nami said with in Nari.

Simca didn't let go till she could see both soul's start to flee through the mouth.

"I've had it Nami your turn." Nari said out loud

as she switched the eye patch. Nami looked at the time and bolted out of the door. Nami took the eye patch off to make her self look normal to other people's eyes. But she did brush hair into her left eye just to annoy Nari. She just made it to class as the bell rang.

Agito was sitting in the desk next to hers. Something seemed different though. The eye patch was on the other eye, this boy was in the same body but this person was totally different person that Nami and Nari had been dealing with all week.

"Good morning Nami!" This boy said as Nami sat down.

"Um hi…"

"May name's Akito." The boy smiles at her.

He has a nice smile when he shows it. Nami though. Nari laughs.

"Um yeah." Nari says, "Where's Agito?"

"Oh he's sleeping. Long night so what are you doing after school."

"Um… I'm going to the track to test my speed for a while."

"I'm sorry about last week. I tried to hold Agito back." Akito said looking down at his desk.

"Um don't worry about it. Would you like to ride with me later? Spitfire he's kind of over protective lately."

"Sure! Meet you at the track. We can see who's faster you or me." Akito said still smiling.

"Your on. Don't start crying when I lap you okay?" Nari said through their mouth. Nami put her hand on her mouth.

"Sorry when I have the patch off, Nari likes to come through a bit." Nami said.

"No problem. I understand." Akito said before the teacher walked in and started the class.

School passed by quickly that day for Nami and Nari. Soon they were changing from the School uniform to the clothes they had brought Nami wore black pants and a gray shirt that had the words see ya on the back in white.

Nami got to the track before any one else got there so she started training by herself. She skated around the track. She seemed to get lost in her own world. The only person in this world was her and Nari. Soon Nami was going so fast that the air seemed to split and she could see a road. But this road wasn't like the one Spitfire had shown her. This road was black like it long ago. Nami slowed down too quickly and tripped. Nami feel and her arms got road burned badly.

"Nami you okay?" Nami heard Akito saying as he skated up.

"I'm fine don't worry. Did you just get here?" Nami asked sitting up.

"I had watched you for the last five minuets. You looked so focused I didn't want to disturb you. What made you fall like that? One second you were just fine the next you were trying to slow down so fast like you were about to hide a brick wall." Akito said.

"I was just surprised. I was going so fast I was seeing things."

"What did you see?"

"I was seeing a road but it burned. Like fire had come long ago and burned it. It held the memory of heat but is was freezing cold. There was nothing but black on it. Like no good would ride it and make it bright and warm." Nami said shivering. Akito put a hand on her back unsure what to do.

" Hey Akito what are you doing? Nami is that you?" Crow shouted from across the track area. HE skated over. Behind him came two others.

Nami stood up and Nari took over. Nari put on the eye patch and sighed.

"Hey you okay? What happened?" Crow asked seeing Nami's skinned arms.

"I tripped trying to see how fast I can go." Nari said.

"Let me see that looks bad" said one of the boys behind him. This boy was taller than crow and had blond hair. He wore air treks too. The blond boy rushed forward and grabbed my arm before Nari could protest.

"That stings." Nari said jerking her arm away.

"You should get that washed out soon." The blond boy said. The other boy behind him laughed. The other boy was dark-skinned and was huge. Nari shivered a bit as she looked at him. She was a mouse compared to this guy.

"Do you still want to skate I'll go with you," sounding a little worried Akito said.

"I'm fine, I got an idea. Any one want to play tag?"

"Sure. Not it!" called out Akito and Crow at the same time.

"Not it" The two other boys cried out. Nari had not been fast enough. So the game began. Nari tried to catch Crow first but he seemed to fly every time she came close. The big tank like guy was the second choice and she tagged him on the back and bolted. That boy got the blond-haired boy who tagged Akito. Then Nari tripped and Akito helped her up and tagged her. Nari then tried to go after the Blond boy. Nari sped up and chased him but he never seemed to get any closer.

"Give up your never going to catch me." The blond kid said as he skated faster. The blond kid didn't see Akito trip in his pass as he looked back. Nari speed up faster thank she had gone before. Almost seeing the road again and pushed the blond kid sideways so he didn't run Akito over while doing a flip over Akito and landing on her skates. All play stopped.

"Hey you still alive." Nari called to the blond kid who she had pushed. The kid was rubbing his head and nodded. Akito got up and started to apologize.

"Don't It's alright. Nami just didn't want to see you hurt." Nari said looking away. Then spitfire came out from around a corner.

"So here's where you've hidden why didn't you tell me you had half a day?" Spitfire said as if he didn't care.

"Didn't think It would matter." Nari said.

"Yeah she's just training with us." Crow said coolly.

"Ah I was planing start training her today. I'll join in. Simca is on her way too." Spitfire said. Crow nodded. Spitfire raced around the track for a second putting hurdles up.

" Nari you first get around the course in a twenty seconds or less and I'll treat you to some ice cream." Spitfire said smirking knowing that Nari would never be able to do that. Thus started Nari's first hard training session with the king of the flame road.

Nami went as fast as she could around the track jumping over hurdles but she could never meet. That twenty seconds mark, Spitfire had Nari do it over and over again until it was dark and They went home.

* * *

**Thanks of reading so Far! I guess I'm not a hopeless writer after all.**

**Agito: No you just don't have a life.**

**Spitfire: No every one is just board. **

**Nami:Stop picking on Arrow! *Switches eye patch***

**Nari: Or I'll kick your arse! **

**Me: no one should be beat up because of me don't worry. **

**Agito: Bring it on shrimp. I can beat you even without my hooks and ATS!**

**Me:PLEASE REVIEW (whispers I wonder if Agito and Nari like each other they argue like an old married couple.)**

**Agito and Nari: We heard that!**

**IF not to stop the fighting then to save my life from writers block and the wrath of Those two! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Racing

Chapter Six

Thanks everyone who has read so far. I am happy to note that I have not died of writers block or any one else trying to kill me.

A Big shout out to all my followers and all my reviewers. Thanks! (X-P) your awesome! So here it is thank you reviewers: Hunter-35, Sasgafyr (Guest), Wings2strong, and Heeromew4113. Also you followers: Kenzou90, , and AREYOUMAD, Also Hunter-35 and herromew4113.

And to answer AREYOUMAD… YES I AM!

Chapter begin!

* * *

Nari crashed on their bed as they got home after another day of hard training.

"Why do we do this every day?"Nami moaned taking over as Nari switched the eye patch. It had been only three days and muscles that Nami didn't know she had were burning.

_Because we want to get stronger? Because we want to grab the sky and don't let go_. Suggested Nari.

"Right, I hope Spitfire is cooking. If I have to I'm going to burn the kitchen down." Nari said getting up.

"Hey Nari want to go watch a race tonight?" Spitfire called from the kitchen.

"Sure, Does that mean take out?" Nami said racing to the kitchen.

"Sure you've eared it. Oh and some people are talking about you over the net again. Sorry welcome back Nami." Spitfire said. He now seemed cool with the two souls one body thing now if not he covered well.

"What are they saying?" Nami asked holding out a take out menu that was rarely used and pointed to some teriyaki chicken.

"They are wondering if your going to start competing soon, some one has watched you practice with Crow and his group. Others are wondering if they are recruiting you." Spitfire said looking through the take out menu before pointing at a sweet fire chicken. He took out his phone and ordered in,

They picked up their food on the way to the race. To her surprise, it was at her school. A few people had showed up besides the two teams neither of them was Crow's group. Each team had four members. Each team also had uniforms, one side wore red the other yellow.

"Where are they racing to?" Nami asked Spitfire but her cousin was nowhere in sight. She caught site of him on a roof. Spitfire looked down at her with a look that seemed to say Nami get up here already. Simca came to the rescuer.

"Hey need some help getting up there?" Simca asked from behind. Nami had barely had anytime to respond before Simca had swept her up and skated up the wall to the roof.

"How did you do that"? Nami asked looking down.

"It just takes rhythm." Simca said with a wink.

"Where are they racing to?" Nami asked.

"Oh they just have to go to back of the school and back. It's a relay race. This is an F level race they other wise known as an obstacle race" Spitfire said simply as he handed Nami her food from the bag.

The teams got in place and started. Their wasn't much to it one team one because they had saved their fastest person to be last and catch up if need be. Everyone started to go. Simca helped Nami back to the ground. They left together. After a few minuets Spitfire stopped. Nami stopped too.

"Hey spitfire! I challenge you!" A skater said stopping in front of them. He had lots friends that blocked of any way of escape.

" Simca take Nami home if you can. I'll meet you two there." Spitfire said softly, his eyes going cold but the temperature seemed to rise around them. Simca nodded and lead Nami away trying to escape. The skater's friends wouldn't let them go so Simca distracted them as Nami Bolted past. She didn't pay attention where she was going as three skaters chased her threw the road and the alleys. Soon she lost her chasers but had also lost herself. It didn't take long before Nami worked up her nerve and knocked on a door to try to get help. A tall woman opened the door. By her sides were two other girls one with glasses and one with a doll in her hands.

"Yes?" asked the tall one.

"Sorry to disturb you but can you point me in the direction of the park. I kind of lost my way." Nami said shyly. Nari switched the patch and came out.

"Sorry about that long night can we use your phone?" Nari asked. The girls nodded and let he inside. The girl with the glasses gave her a wireless phone and stayed in the room with her. Nari took out a slip of paper with Spitfire's and simca's cell numbers on it. First she tried spitfire's cell. It rang five times before switching to voice mail.

"Hey Spitfire, I'm alright but I'm kinda lost. I'll try to find my way back to the park and head home from there. Just wanted to tell you I got away. See you soon and rock on." Nari said before hanging up and trying Simca's cell. She got the same response and left a message.

"I'm going to the park too there's a meeting tonight. I'll come with you." Said the girl in glasses.

"Okay thanks." Nari said heading for the door.

"So how do you know spitfire?" the girl asked.

"He's my cousin." Nari said.

"Oh so your Nami. Spitfire talks about you sometimes. By the way my name is Riko." The girl said leading the way.

"Nope you got the wrong side. I'm Nari. What does He say about me?" Nari said while pointing to the eye patch. Nari switched it over to let Nami skate.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were twin souls too. Mainly he's proud that your training but some times I can hear him complaining on how he can't protect you from all the dangers in the world." Riko said.

"It's true life is so boring for me that I'm looking for things to have Him to save me from." Nami said sarcastically.

* * *

Thanks again every one and thanks Mist Hitachiin and This-Is-Where-My-Name-ShouldBe


	7. Chapter 7 Angel roads revieled

Hi every one thanks for Reading up till know I only have been able to get this posted on week ends when I'm at a house with internet.

Thanks readers and reviews and followers and every one else.

disowned: I don't own Air gears or any or the original charriters.

* * *

"Hey there she is!" I heard a familiar yet very unwanted voice call out. I look over and see the group of guys racing up the street.

"Shoot. Show me the direction of the pack I'll get there myself" Nami says. Riko pointed in a direction. Nami races in a different direction but keeping it in mind.

Soon the guys cornered her, using a dead-end ally; there was no escaping. One of them grabbed Nami's arm.

"Cat and mouse game is over now. It's time for the cats to eat." He said licking his lips. The other two with him chuckled and one grabbed her other arm. They lifted Nami into the air so her feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Nami yelled starting to panic. Her eye patch came loose and fell to the ground. Then the third guy touched her. Nari seemed to snap as she took over and kicked out with her A.T.s. Wind seemed to kick up and The two ribbons that Nari put in her hair for training blew in the wind wildly smacking the other two in the face Harmlessly. Nari kicked the third guy in the gut. Wind started to gather with her wheels. Nari kicked again and a slice of wind went out and sliced one of the men's legs holding her hands. That person let go screaming as he went down; blood squirted out of his leg. For a second Nari saw the road she ran on before this time there were splashes of red on marking where she has been but only for a second. The other two then stopped messing around and started generally trying to beat Nari up. Nari tried to defend her self the best she could but it wasn't enough. One of the others had gotten behind her and had kicked his A.T.s into the last half healed wound that Agito had given her about ten days ago. That person dug his A.T.s in deeper reopening the scratch and making it deeper. Nari got more frantic and wildly started throwing punches and kicks. Burst of air went everywhere with no true direction. Nari knew she had hit something now and then but she couldn't feel them really. Nari's vision started blurring and she started to seeing things like feathers flying, Black feathers.

"Nari stop!" Some one called to her. Two of her attackers were on the ground. The third was wrap in hooks and ribbons that attached to a boy in an eye patch, by his legs

"A-Agito?" Nari asked shaking. The man in the ribbon trap struggled a bit making it tighter. Ageto jerked and the man released painfully ripping the hooks out the guys skin.

"It's okay now. Just calm down." Agito said softly and calmly like he was talking to a wounded animal trying to calm it down. Nari started to back away and slipped on some blood. She fell on her but and saw what happened to the other two. They were unconscious but still alive both had bruises and cuts everywhere. Nari looked scared wondering if she did this. Ageto switched over to Akito and let him try to calm her down.

"Your okay now Nari. Just relax," Akito soothed. Nari shook and started to relax. The pain started as she relaxed more. By the time Akito risked touching Nari, Nari could feel the two deep gashes on her back from the attack. Akito gently picked up Nari and skated slowly away from the alley.

"A road…" Nari said as she switched the eye patch. Nari passed out inside while Nami continued.

"A road that burned with the fires of betrayal long ago. A road that none have tried to ride on because they are afraid of being betrayed themselves, but the road itself has waited." Nami continued.

"What are you talking about?" Akito asked softly.

"My road the fallen angel's road. Heat of the flame is still remembered but it was so long ago that the road had become cold. Fire guards the road now and then but it is not the same fire that Originally burned the road. It… It had waited for me." Nami said before passing out too.

Akito raced to the hospital as fast as he could risk. He wasn't as good as Agito on A.T.s but he was better than he used to.

The doctors took one look at Nami and ran her to a room. The piece of paper flew out of Nami's pocket and Akito saw and picked it up. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Spitfire's number. Spitfire picked up.

"Hello?" Spitfire asked.

"It's me Akito."

"How did you get this number?"

"Nami and Nari got caught by a bunch of thugs, we're at ST. Clare's hospital now." Akito said urgently.

"I'll be there in two. What is her condition?"

"She's beat up bad. The worst of it are two gashes on her back might need stitches. But she's tough." Akito said almost affectionately.

"Okay I'm almost there Call Simca for me. Should be on that piece of paper too." Spitfire said before he hung up. Akito called Simca next.

"Yo!" Simca answered.

"Nami is at St. Clare's hospitle spitfire is already heading here. He told me to call you." Akito said.

"On my way." Simca said as she hung up. Akito waited outside Nami's room. Spitfire showed up in less than a minuet and Simca only about three after that.

"Any change?" Spitfire asked.

"No doctors are in with her now all we can do is wait."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Agito can. Here let me switch over." Akito said before switching the patch.

"I was riding around when I heard what I thought was a fight. I follow my ears and I find three thugs trying to beat Nari up. Well one was on the ground holding his leg. Looked like it had a nasty gash on it.

The other two were ganging up on Nari. She was trying to fend them off. She was frantic. Both of the standing then suddenly she was wildly kicking up wind and skates and hands. One of the thugs went down before I could help. I caught the other one in my hook net and let him have it to third degree. Nari was still frantic but I got her to calm down. This is where I switched to Akito cause I'm better at beating people up more than helping them out when they are hurt you know let me switch cause there is more." Agito told his half of the story. Agito switch back. Akito started to finish the story.

"When I picked her up Nari was shaking and she said two words, The road. Then she switched to Nami. I think Nari had passed out right after switching cause Nami's entire left side seemed to go limp. Nami continued. She told me about a road she named her own."

What was the name of this road?" Spitfire asked

"She called it the Fallen Angel's road. Have you heard of it before? I thought that someone who rode this road had to have had a great betrayal before they even see it?"

"She had. I was afraid of this. In America, Nami had a friend that was closer than sisters. They knew each others secrets and everything. For some reason this friend sabotaged Nami's parents plane. This friend now serves prison sentence along with the lackey she hired. But the blow hit Nami hard. For weeks she wouldn't do anything but look at the picture of her parents on her bed stand in her room. Then about a week before school started she started to come back down to earth slowly come back from where ever she was. But still every night she would stare at the picture for hours." Spitfire said out loud almost thinking.

"The angel's road has not been ridden in hundreds of years because the ones who tried to ride it failed to see the sky above. The legend of the road is this. Once a young angel was flying with her friend in ancient times. Back then each angel had a special power that they could use but they had to discover it for themselves. The angel's friend's power was fire. The young angel was still trying to find her power. Then it seemed for no reason at all The friend turned against the young angel and used his fire to the young angel's wings. The young angel was still new to flying too. She didn't stand a chance in battle and started falling. She cried out for her friend to help but he watched from where he hovered in the air. The young angel fell and her wings burned. A phoenix saw this and thought it was another of her kind that was about to die and be reborn anew, as was the way with the old ones. When a phoenix dies depending on the kind of death the phoenix can burst into flames and be reborn in the ashes. Well the phoenix saw The young angel thinking that it was the passing of old to young and went out to catch her. The phoenix caught the young angel and saved her but her wings were chared black by the flames. The Phoenix vowed to look after the young angel and that's what it did. When the Angel had healed her wings were no longer white the feathers that grew back were as black as midnight. Just like the phoenix that looked after her. The young angel had to learn to fly again. By this time the young angels friend had become a dark angel and had created demons with his actions. This was the fall n changed as he saw the doctors come out with bloody hands and clothes. Simca held his hand gently. A fourth doctor came out his hands washed but his clothes were held some blood.

"Are you all friends?" The doctor asks.

"I'm her closest family member." Spitfire said struggling to keep fear out of his voice.

"She will be fine now. There was so much blood on her we were scared that she bleed out already. It seems most of it isn't hers. Thank fully."

"Is she a wake?" Simca asked.

"No she's passed out. I had to put fifty stitches in to her back. Lucky the two deep gashes didn't his any major arteries." She is not to do any lifting of anything or too much exercising for at least two weeks got it?" This the second time in a month she has been in here I don't want to see any of you in here for at least six months got that?" The doctor said seriously.

"What about the stitches?" Spitfire asked.

"They will dissolve when she is fully healed. Can I trust you three to take care of that little angel in there?" The doctor said.

Akito switched the eye patched to agito before responding.

"I will look after her at school for a while." Agito said blushing.

"I will always protect her." Spitfire said softly. Simca only nodded thoughtfully. The doctor nodded and left. The three entered the room and looked upon the sleeping Nami tossing and turning lightly in her sleep having the same nightmare that had plagued her whole life. Spitfire sat by the bed and waited for her to wake up. Simca did the same. Agito looked from the door for a second.

"You like her don't you?" Simca asked quietly.

"She's just under my skin." Agito said looking away.

"Then why did you blush when you said you would look after her at school?" Simca said.

"I did not it was Akito." Agito said as his face got red. He could not meet Simca's eyes.

"You're a horrible liar" Simca accused.

"Yeah and your hair is pink what of it?" Agito pointed out. Spitfire chuckled.

"So what was the name of the sorry son of a bitch that thought he could take you on spitfire." Agito asked.

"Didn't ask. To busy kicking their buts and trying to find this angel before she got hurt again. I'm a failure." Spitfire said putting his head in his hands.

"Let me have her for a few weeks I'll teach Nari some moves that will take those guys off her back faster than you can ride."

"Nami has to heal first. I'm going to ban her from AT's till her back heals then maybe…"

"Must fly higher must..." Nami said in her sleep. Every one quieted. Nari blinked open her eyes the doctor had taken off the patch so there was no telling which girl they got.


	8. Chapter 8 restrictions

"Did I get them?" Spitfire's cousin asked softly. The left eye closed, this is Nari.

"Yeah you beat two of the guys to a bloody pulp. The third had a lucky shot to your back." Agito said.

"I feel it. Nami is still sleeping. I hope I didn't exsaust her too much." Nari said whincing as she moved her arms.

"Carefull, once you get back on your feet you are going to start training with me no exsceptions." Agito said before leaving the room.

"I was an idiot. I'm sorry i wasn't there to protect you." Spitfire said.

"You did though you took care of the bigger group. Though Agito is right i need to learn to defend myself. Not many people ride my road but alot of people can still hurt me. Nami and I decided to reach for the sky. Our road will not be an easy one but we can't help that. Even our dreams are getting worse. I think I might be connected with the betrayayed angel." Nari said softly.

"Interesting. Spitfire look at this..." Simca said. She had a small computer. Spitfire came over and started reading outloud what the computer said:

To all who read and lisson. This is a warning to all of the A.T. World. The Angels are coming back. A new commer has entered the A.T.s world and is taking it by storm. in the last three days this noob has learned to ride and fly like an eagle. Infact that what he calls himself. He bores the mark of angels on his back.

"What do you think?" Spitfire asked.

"I want to meet him as soon as possible." Nari said sitting up about to jump out of bed like the stitches in her back were not even there.

"You're not going on your A.T.s again till your back is healed." Spitfire said

"Remember when I broke my ankle and you wouldn't let me do anything?" Nari asked darkly.

"That was Nami who had the broken ankle and yes."

"I can do the same things as she can do. You want to have a repeat of that?" Nari asked.

"I'm stronger now than when I was twelve Nari I'm not sure you could stop me anymore. Spitfire said trying to push Nari back into bed.

"I'm too fast for you I don't need doctors anyway. " Nari said sliding off the bed and walking to the door. Simca stood in the doorway trying to stop her. Nari sighed and pointed to her back.

"It's already healing. Look I will need a day maybe two max. It's something that Nami and I found out we can do." Nari said as she flinched. Spitfire looked at her back and saw it was true. The gashes looked less angry red than before.

"How?" Spitfire asks.

"I focus on it. But it hurts more when I do it this way. I just want to get out of here hospitals are starting to freak me out." Nari said. Simca moved a little and Nari took that as a chance to escape. Nari skated fast and passé Simca and the front desk before anyone could object.

Nami woke up and Nari filled her in on what was happening.

_How could you do that to spitfire! He is only trying to help us out_. Nami scolded in their head.

I had to get out of there. Doctors freak me out. Any way Spitfire was making my headache worse. Nari defended her self.

That's what the doctors and medicine are for. Nami rebuked.

"What the hell are you doing out of the hospital?" Nari heard Agito's voice from the air.

Nari sped up trying to ignore the boy. Suddenly Nari was caught in a net. She could see hooks but they were harmlessly connected together. The ribbons tangled into Nari's arms and legs till she was traped.

"Let me go! You rotten fish!" Nari shouted out in anger struggling. The net only got tighter.

"This is like a Finger trap the more you fight the tighter it gets." Agito said, appearing by Nari's side.

"Let me go!" Nari said struggling more. She activated her Air treks and tried to get away.

"Good night young angel." Agito said as he grabbed Nari and hit her in the back of the neck making her pass out. Agito caught her before Nari hit the ground.

"Forgive me but I don't want to spill your blood on my road. You have your own to ride." Agito whispered into Nari's ear.

_You like here can't deny it to me_. Akito said in their head.

"She's only a friend, Akito. Also if I had let her skate off like this she would be hurt a lot worse than she is now." Agito explained himself.

* * *

I'm not going to beg any more for reviews but i wish to get more feed back. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Akito took out his phone and called Spitfire.

"What's up?" Spitfire answered.

"You missing a cousin oh five-four, five-five with short flame colored hair?" Agito asked.

"Yeah is this the guy who will bring her to my address before the hours up nice and safe"

"Dued it's me Agito. I'll bring her back but do me a favor lock the A.T.s up for a few nights. Trust me you don't want this bird flying now."

"I intend to do that. See you at my place in half an hour." Spitfire said hanging up the phone. Agito sped off toward Nari's house.

Nami woke up in her own bed. She wore her black pajamas and her pink bath robe was hanging from her. Nami got out of bed and went to her full-length mirror. She lifted the back of her top. The mirror showed Nami's back with two ugly red lines on her back. The two gashes had healed fast over night. Though it would leave scars.

Nami smelled sausage and eggs and ran down the stairs. Spitfire stood at the stove Simca was nursing a coffee and Agito was asleep under the over hang of the counter. No one was facing Nami as she came in. She took a deep breath and shouted, "Who the hell changed my clothes last night!"

Simca's Coffee splashed over the counter Spitfire jumped back as the grease on the stove caught fire. And Agito woke up hitting his head on the back of the lower cabinets.

"Your up! Good morning Nari." Spitfire said.

"Hold on" Nami said putting up one finger and going back to her room. She got out the spare eye patch and put it on.

" Now does some one want to answer my question?" Nami said almost darkly.

"Simca changed you, Want some breakfast?" Agito asked taking a plate full of food from Spitfire. He held a plate out for Nami. Nami put it on the table with a clatter.

"Where are my Air techs?" She asked.

"Locked away for a bit. You'll get them back soon but not now." Spitfire answered. Nami sighed and but her head on the table. Suddenly Agito was hugging her.

"What the?" Nami looked back and saw the eye patch had switched, Akito.

"I'm glad your alright now. I can't feel any stitches through your shirt. Why?" Akito asked as he lifted up the back and every one saw the angry red marks that had been the gashes.

"Hey!" Nami shouted as she pulled her shirt down and slapped Akito. Nami switched over.

"You F-ing pervert!" Nari said slapping Akito again. Spitfire came and held Nari back.

"Sorry Nari. I was just surprised and got carried away." Akito said sounding like a little boy who was half his age before switching to Agito.

"That's why you need to learn to fight. To protect your self from perverts like my other half." Agito said rubbing his cheek muttering some thing about female dogs, gardening tools and hard hitters.

The rest of the meal was uneventful. Nari switched back to Nami and went to find the skates that Spitfire had given her on the first day of school.

"I'm going out to skate for a while." Nami said so loud that it was heard through the house before racing outside.

"Hey I'm coming with you." She heard Agito say from behind.

"Leave me alone. I want to train on my own." Nami said throwing out an arm to stop Agito from getting in front of her as she went faster. She didn't see the stairs come up in front of her. Nami flew off the top step into the air. Her eyes went wide with fear as she started to fall quickly into the road. A semi truck was coming at her. She closed her eyes to what would be the invertible. She didn't cry out, she was too sacred.

"Nami!" Agito shouted as he pushed his A.T.s to their limit and rushed to catch Nami. He caught her in the air and bolted to the other side to the street.

"You idiot! You need to watch were your going even in the daylight. You're not invincible; you're a mortal human girl. If you ever…" Agito said before stopping seeing the tears in Nami's eyes.

"Your right. I'm sorry. I was just ticked. I'm sorry I slapped you." Nami said as she burst into tears.

"Hey it's okay you don't need to do that." Agito said turning red. This is the time he realized he was still holding her in his arms.

"Can you stand?" Agito asked. Nari nodded so Agito put her on her feet.

"I miss my parents. They always know what to do. All I do is run. Some times I can feel them around me like when I fly." Nami said sitting on a near by bench.

"So you try to fly to get closer to your parents?" Agito said sitting beside her.

"Yeah but that's not all of it. I feel like I need to fly. I feel like I belong in the sky and when I'm stuck on the ground I'm defenseless and always nervous because I don't know the rules and how to protect myself. I feel alone and cold." Nami said. Agito put his hand on Nami's head as he turned red.

"I… I will protect you, Nami." He said softly. Nami started to blush.

"Huh you're blushing. That's a form of weakness. Come on weakness is for losers. You're going to become a queen one day you can't be doing that. Don't be a weakling." Agito covered jumping up from the bench.

"But you're blushing too! Aren't you a King already aren't you? You're weak too. We need to train, so we both don't loose." Nami said standing up. Then Nami switched the eye patch.

"Sorry, Nami was getting on my nerves come on before she figures out how I did that to her." Nari said totally killing the mood.

Why did you do that! Nami screamed in her head.

"Cause you were going to make a fool out of us, and I don't want our heart-broken just yet" Nari said to her other half.

"Come on, I'm not as accident prone as my other half let's go to the park." Nari said out loud.

"Fine by me." Agito said grabbing Nari by the arm activating his A.T,s and racing to the park. They got there quickly and started their training session.

"Take off your skates and put your shoes on. That's how we'll start every time." Agito said.

"Why?" Nari asked undoing her blades and pulling out of her shoes from messenger bag.

"It's safer. Do you remember anything from the alley? You cut up two of them by just wildly kicking air at them. It you started doing that to me I might not get out of it with out some stitches. What kind of self-defense do you know?"

"Does knowing where you can hurt a guy the most and kick them there count?" Nari asked. Agito flinched picturing it before shaking his head no.

"you have your answer." Nari said.

"Fine we'll start at the beginning. Give me your hand." Agito said. Nari did what he instructed. Agito clamped his hand around her wrist.

"Try to get out of this. Don't kick me anywhere vital or I'll beat you bloody" Agito warned. No mater what Nari tried to do she couldn't get away.

"Do you see where my hands are weakest it's where the fingers meet. Jerk in that direction and I can almost guarantee you can get out. Then run for your worth till I can teach you some self-defence moves. Try getting away from me now." Agito said just before Nari broke his hold.

"Like that?"

"Yeah, but you start running away right afterward or..." Agito grabbed her again and twisted Nari's arm behind her back.

"I'll just catch you again. No there are two options to get out of this hold. One of them is struggle and scream loudly to get some one's attention to help you out since you're a girl, that is acceptable but when your alone and no one is around that would be useless. The over way is to distract them with some sort of injury. This is when kicking where a guy hurts the most or jerking your head back to hit him with a head bash but please don't try it on me or I'll punch twice as hard." Agito finished letting go. Nari swung a kick at him and bolted. Agito chased but couldn't catch her. An hour passed before they took a break.

* * *

This is all i have this week four chapters. I hope this can satify all of you readers till i can get more on. Thanks every one!

Oh by the way I'm thinking on having Akito and Nami go out on a date but i don't know to where and how yet. Can you P.M. Me with segejstions or review with them.

Nari: No way i'm am not going out with that jerk!

Agito: I am not doing that!

Nami:(Blushes on the inside)

Akito:(Blushes on the inside)

Me: I wonder if Nari really likes Agito deep down.(out loud)

Nari and Agito: Prepare to Die!

Me Opps! Bye, run's for my life!


	10. Chapter 10

Agito escorted Nami home. Agito kept on looking back at Nami who had scraped her knee a bit while they had run around.

_Spitfire is going to kill me._ Agito thought.

_I want to talk to Nami_. Akito begged annoyingly.

_Fine_ Agito said as he switched over to get some rest. Akito slowed down and matched Nami's speed

"Does it hurt?" Akito asked shyly.

"A little, Hi Akito sorry for slapping you this morning." Nami said, as she looked away her face red.

"Don't worry about that I was only concerned that you had pulled the stitches out or something." Agito said a little too cheerfully.

"Are you some kind of space alien? No one is that happy all the time."

"Nope just happy to be alive and happy to have Agito and happy to breathe the air and happy to have hugged you." Agito said slapping his hand over his mouth.

"That's a lot of happy. Are you sure you're not gay? That you're some perverted alien." Nami said.

"Well." Akito said almost sarcastically, Almost!

"Wait you are?!"

"I'm not going to tell you that. We're not that close of friends yet."

"I'm defiantly keeping my distant from you now!" Nami said speeding up a little.

"You're not getting out of my site!" Akito said as he sped up to match his speed to Nami's.

"You're a space alien. I can walk home by myself you know."

"But can you handle Spitfires dragon furry?" Akito asked playfully.

"I'm fast and I live with that guy so he can't be too mad at me for too long." Nami said hopefully. Suddenly fire surrounded them and there was Spitfire not as mad as the time that Agito and Nari fought but still worse than normal.

"I'll be taking my cousin now but thank you you're staying by her side "spitfire said to Agito as he grabbed Nami's arm.

"Hey meet me tomorrow after school for another training session okay?" Nami said quickly before Spitfire dragged her away. He went so fast the world was a blur, before stopping at an abandoned building.

"Put you're A.T.s on. You're going to learn the how to wall climb so you can escape danger by jumping roofs" Spitfire said as he handed Nari her A.T.s, "Once you can climb to the top of the building in less than ten seconds. I'll forgive you."

"Fine can you show me slowly first?" Nami asked. Spitfire nodded and climbed the wall in lazy circles all the way up the building taking about twenty seconds to get to the top. He jumped flying back to the ground. Nami tried it for herself and only got maybe six feet off the ground before starting to fall back down. Nami pushed off of the wall and back flipped to land on her feet.

"That would be a good way to get out of a dead end but nothing else try it again. This time Nami got a little higher. Each time she got a little higher a little faster but she couldn't reach the top. Spitfire called it quits an hour before the sun started to set. Nami felt sore all over again. She had gained some new scratches and burses too. Those would heal with time.

"You're not forgiven till you can make it all the way up in ten seconds. Till you can do that you will not stay out later than thirty minutes before the sun sets." Spitfire said dragging Nami home on her regular skate. Spitfire had taken her A.T.s. away. By this time Nami didn't care her body was crying out for food and rest.

_Your stupid, aren't you? _Nami asked him in her head.

_"I haven't eaten anything all day. Shouldn't that be enough punishment for running away?" _Nami complained as her stomach growled loudly. Spitfire made her go to the store with him to get some food. When they got home, spitfire cooked beef ramen for himself and only a bowl of rice for Nami.

"Isn't this what kids are taken away for child abuse?" Nami asked painfully.

"This is not child abuse it's punishment." Spitfire said as he ate his food and was reaching for Nami's. Nami grabbed her bowl of rice and ate it as fast as she could before racing to her room to go to bed. Knowing her cousin she would have to do all the house work if she appeared even slightly energetic.

The next day Nami walked to school sore and exhausted. Akito had to add on to the surprise by tackle hugging her.

"Spitfire didn't turn you into ash I'm so relieved!" Akito said still hugging.

"Get off Akito. You're embarrassing me. Where's Agito!" Nami asked as her face turned red.

"He's sleeping, so where's Nari?"

"She doesn't want to deal with school. Please let go now" Nami said her face was turning even redder. Akito let go when he realized he was still hugging her.

"You're a perverted gay alien thing." Nami said that was the best she could come up with.

"Well you're a young inexperienced flyer." Akito said.

"You don't know how to play this game do you?" Nami sighed.

"Nope," Akito grinned, as he latched on. Nami switched the patch.

"What do you want? Agito said frustrated, Akito is throwing a fit now.

"He was being weird again sorry." Nami said almost shyly.

"That's it? You woke me up because my other half is weird? I'm going back to bed." Agito said before he switched back.

Akito suddenly screamed out "And I wanted to ask Nami out on a date and she…" Akito opened his eye in surprise. Crow walked up laughing.

"Wow, Akito, Didn't know you had that big of a death wish. Lucky her cousin was not here to hear that." Crow teased.

"Oh um. Ikki Hi um… Nami um…" Akito stuttered

"Um…" Nami said before running away. Nari screamed in Nami's head the way to the classroom. Akito arrived a second before the bell rang he left a note on Nami's desk.

Nami opened the note and it had a drawing of two stick figures skating in the sky together they had wings on their feet. At the bottom it asked "Will you hang out with me?" Nami looked back at Akito who blushed and looked away. Nari begged for Nami to throw the note away but Nami wrote on the paper "Saturday at one is that okay?" Before she folded it into a paper air plain and flew it to Akito. Akito wasn't paying attention and it landed in his hair. Akito unfolded it and his eyes got wide he looked back at Nami and nodded excitedly.

Nami blushed and quickly looked away. Nari finally admitted defeat and shut up. After school Spitfire was waiting. He held out Nami's ATs as she passed him. It took no more than half a minute to get them on.

Akito followed Nami and Spitfire to the building. Nami improve more in an hour. She could get three-fourths the way up the wall now before losing her traction. This is when Nari got tired of waiting and took over.

Spitfire noticed a second later and launched himself at Nari. Nari bolted sideways avoiding Spitfire the best she could.

"Nari, you won't have the same training as Nami."

"Oh come on Spitfire we're the same person!" Nari said as she dodged another kick from spitfire.

"Nope you are the half most likely to fight so I'll teach you to fight." Spitfire said as he kicked Nari's legs out from under her. Nari caught herself on her hands and back flipped kicking out at Spitfire. This is a game of cat and mouse. Akito switched to Agito and joined in. Spitfire stepped back as Akito tried to round house kick Nari in the side. Nari kicked off the ground and flipped over Agito's leg.

"Do you think I can't catch you angel. You're slow. I might just come in to take you for myself." Agito said. Nari looked into Agito's eye and couldn't figure out what was in them she saw that he was having fun but there was something else in them. Agito grabbed Nari while she was distracted and twisted her arm behind her back.

Nari started blushing as Agito put his other arm around her waists and struggled to get out of grip. Spitfire was struggling not to laugh as Nari lifted her foot and kicked Agito between the legs. Agito fell to the ground covering where Nari just hit him.

"That's enough everyone. I thought of the perfect punishment for you Nari. You are going to hate me but it's perfect." Spitfire said chuckling to himself.

"What is it? I'm tired of getting up early to jump on that stupid wall." Nari said nervously trying not to look at either Agito or Spitfire. Agito kicked Nari's skates from under her and she landed on her but as she let out a squeak of surprise. She blushed as Agito busted out laughing.

"You will go on a date with Agito. Simca and I will go with you as chaperones."

"Crow, told you didn't him?" Nari asked defeated.

"Why would I Agree to that! She's weak and um unsteady flyer and..."

"You'll do it because don't want me to get your brother to lock you up and torture you with his bad music." Spitfire said darkly.

"Spitfire are you on drugs?" Nari asked seriously. Spit fire just chuckled and switched the eye patch on Nari to Nami and made her practice more on the wall.

_Did you hear all that now I have to go on a date with Agito! Spitfire doesn't run my life._ Nari complained.

_Why are you set against Agito? _Nami asked as she skated up the wall reaching up almost at the top.

_Agito is rude, mean. He can't even crack a smile without making you think he's going to hurt you or something. What's to like about the guy?_ Nari said.

_That's not true Agito is kind he is teaching us how to protect ourselves and he saved us from being splattered on the ground. Are you sure you don't like him. You're trying to make reasons to not be with him. _Nami said laughing to herself.

_Oh yeah your thinking of Akito. You and Akito can go on a date but I'm not going anywhere with him! _Nari said determined. The training came out and Nami could finally reach the top of the building. Nami skated to the very top in tight circles and landed on the roof. She screamed for joy Agito and Spitfire climbed up slowly Agito switched to Akito when they were up. Akito hugged Nari tightly.

"Great, I treat you to Ice cream in the park! Come on now's the fun part." Akito said taking Nami's hand and Skated across the roof and jumps dragging Nami along with him. Spitfire followed. Nami looked back at her cousin for advice. Spitfire smiled and held up a thumbs up before splitting on them.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it's been a while since I have updated i've just been so stuck on this story i couldn't make up my mind. I tried to do so many things but I ended up just wamering in the end of ever thing i did so i started reading the Manga agian. Hope fully I don't get write's block again.

* * *

Nami and Agito jumped off the roof or the building and did tricks all the way to the ground.

"You know one day you might be able to make a team, like the Kogarasumaru." Agito said fliping in the air just before landing.

"That's the team your on right?" Nami asked she caught onto a pole and road it to the ground.

"Yeah, Ikki is the leader, but he's also the sky king, on the wing road."

"What road do you ride on, Agito?"

"I don't have a road yet but Akito rides the bloody road. there's an ice cream cart, come on." Agito took Nami's hand and pulled her over. They both got chocolate ice cream cones and did tricks while they ate.

"Want to have a race I bet i'm faster than you." Nami said with a wink.

"Sure, your on... three to one go!" Agito said racing away.

"No fair!" Nami said running after him. Nami sped up faster and faster. She jumped over a bench and slingshoted past agito as she used a light pole to help turn. Agito jumped into the air. And landed on his feet. Nami herd something crack in her skates as she landed from jumping a bench. Suddenly she went down.

Agito stopped and bolted back. Nami got away with out a scratch but her ATs were a different story, both back wheels were cracked in half the front wheels had rolled two feet away.

"You okay?" Agito asked.

"Yeah but my ATs they're ruined!"

"Come on, lets get you back to the house, Spitfire might be able to help." Agito said helping Nami up. They walked back to Nami's house slowly as the sun began to set.

"What did you do to your ATs?!" Spitfire said as he stared at the wrecked parts.

"I don't know." Nami said shrinking back a bit. Nami switched the eye patch.

"I must have taken some damage when i tried to defend my self. I was out of it when those thugs jumped me, I didn't pay attention."

"You need to check your ATs after every fight!" Spitfire said shaking his cousin. "The bills need to be paid this week, I can't give you any money to buy more you have two options you can get a job or you can wait till next week. besides i think you need to get your own set of wheels. and adjust them the way only you can."

"Modify my wheels?" Nari asked looking a little confused.

"Each storm rider modifies their skates if they plan to improve, I have a friend that an teach you how to change your wheels." Agito said coolly. "That is after you get some new Ats"

"I'll get a job.

The next day Nami and Nari sat down at the kitchen counter and made a list. of what they wanted Nami and Nari had taken off the eye patch in both hands held a pencil.

"I like speed and sky," Nami said writing it on their list Speed.

"But we need power. and a weapon. To protect our self." Nari wrote on the list, Power.

"I want to do tricks." Nami wrote tricks on the list.

"I know we both want to fly and I want to be-able to fight and win!" Nari wrote Fly and weapon on the list.

"Okay so what we want is Speed and power enough to do tricks fly."

"Don't forget a weapon so I can fight my battles." Nari said. Spitfire walked in yawning, it was his day off.

"Morning, are you doing?"

"Making a list of what we want in ATs"

"Well the first question to ask is what do you want to do with them?" Spitfire asked.

"To fly." Nami said a second later Nari said to reach the sky!"

"Do you mean the same thing?"

"No," Nami said.

"I want to Fly but..." Nami said

"Nami wont fight for it." Nari said.

"And Nari will." Nami finished.

"I have a huge migraine. You two sound like you're talking in third person. Can you please put on the eye patch so i can tell who you are?" Spitfire groaned holding his head. Just then Ikki skated by the kitchen window.

"Oh, hey spitfire, just wanted to ask do you remember anything about yesterday?" Ikki asked. Spitfire looked at confused then confounded.

"No you don't"

"I remember coming home and Nami coming home with broken ATs. By the way here, Nami, it's the help wanted ads." Spitfire said giving Nami and Nari the news paper. Ikki leaned against the house laughing his head off.

"What did you do?" Nari asked.

"I might had put something in his drink when he was practicing early yesterday."

"Ikki I'm going to get you for this." Spitfire said. This made him laugh even harder as he skated off. Spitfire groaned and took some medicine.

Nami and Nari looked at the help wanted ads and circled jobs they could do. They put on their eye patch,Nari taking the lead, put on their skates and Left.

* * *

I'll end it here till I can come up with more of a chapter. i have good ideas again not just for this story. So see you soon. Maybe.

PS I had to take this chapter off once already to reread it I'm sorry for any one was aggravated for the big repeat I did it was an honest mistake of a Half asleep author.


End file.
